Sheriff Callie Meets Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
by hrrfanfictionmaker
Summary: this is my first crossover where one of the disney junior shows meets one of the super sentai shows


sheriff callie and deputy peck were riding their horses out west when they were stopped by weird monsters

monster leader: oh hello cat and woodpecker

callie: uh peck are these guys on any of the wanted posters

peck: not that I known of

callie: well it's alright I can use my magic lasso on them

but when callie's used her magic lasso it was stopped by the monster's invisible shield

monster leader: ha not even a lousy lasso can help you stop me

callie: uh oh looks like we're gonna need some help

peck: some really big help

monster leader: there is no one who can help you this is desert and there's no one around

someone offscreen: except us

then the monsters and callie and peck turn around to see 5 colourful warriors in spandex holding samurai swords

the red warrior: shiken red, Shiba Takeru

the blue warrior: the same blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke

the pink warrior: the same pink, Shiraishi Mako

the green warrior: the same green, Tani Chiaki

the yellow warrior: the same yellow, Hanaori Kotoha

shinken red: the samurai sentai authorized by providence

all 5: shinkenger going forth

peck: I wonder if these guys can help us

callie: well there nothing I never seen before

shinken red: you're all finished face head

monster leader: well if you want me you're gonna have to catch me moogers attack

the other monsters then charge at shinkengers

shinken red: shinken pink get the 2 cowboys somewhere safe

shinken pink: yes your honour

she then ran to protect callie and peck

shinken red: the rest of you let's fight these moogers

the 3 other shinkengers: right

the 4 shinkengers charge at the moogers and the monster leader

callie: sweet sassafras! those fellas can fight

shinken pink then catches up to peck and callie

callie: who are you little girl

shinken pink: we'll explain later we have to get safety now

callie and peck then follow shinken pink to safety while the other shinkengers fight the moogers

shinken blue: your honour there's too many of them

shinken red: we need to activate our weapons

shinken yellow: when you're right you're right

shinken green: let's do it

the shinkengers activate their weapons

shinken red: Rekka Daizantou

shinken blue: Water Arrow

shinken green: Wood Spear

shinken yellow: Land Slicer

the shinkengers weapons wipe out all the moogers all that's standing is the monster leader

monster leader: uh oh i'm in trouble

shinken red: let's give him something to bite on

the 3 other shinkengers: right

the 4 shinkengers pull out their samurai swords

shinken red: shinkenmaru final attack

the 4 shinkengers fire their shinkenmaru as huge streams of power charge at the monster leader

monster leader: doh I never get the love I deserve

the monster leader then explodes as the 4 shinkengers stand far away from the explosion in triumph

shinken red: and with that the scene is complete

shinken pink then comes back with peck and callie riding on her own horse

shinken pink: hey guys these 2 critters took me to this town called Nice and Friendly Corners everyone there was very nice and callie told me all about her adventures there and I told her and her friends all about our adventures and callie even gave me my own horse

shinken pink shows her horse

shinken red: that's nice shinken pink what's her name

shinken pink: (stroking the horse's main) her name's buttercupperrose

shinken blue: talk about a mouthful

shinken red: well we gotta go now

the shinkengers are about to leave with buttercupperrose

callie: wait you haven't told me your name yet

shinken red: calls us samurai sentai shinkenger

callie: right hey pinky

shinken pink: (getting on her horse) yes callie

callie: (takes out a gutair) hold onto this it will remind you of Nice and Friendly Corners

she gives it to shinken pink

shinken pink: thanks

shinken red: let's go shinkenger

the shinkengers then ride off

callie: thank you partners in crime

callie and peck watch as the shinkengers ride away


End file.
